


Spider-Man: Peter Kane

by SuperFlarrowLover



Series: Peter Kane: Spider-Man [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFlarrowLover/pseuds/SuperFlarrowLover
Summary: "My name is Peter Kane and this is not the story that I wanted to tell but it happened. I was five years old when an accident happened. My sisters Beth and Kate we were with our mother when a bus crashed into the car and it hung off a cliff. Kate managed to save me and herself as well but mom and Beth were not so lucky. I don't remember much about my mom or Beth after that accident. When I was 14 years old I got bit by a radioactive spider my cousin Bruce Wayne decided to train me to be a hero like him. For three years we fought side by side but then he disappeared and when we disappeared I did as well. Everything was pretty normal until I got kidnapped along with Sophie by a mad woman named Alice. My sister Kate rescued me and I found out she was the new Batman now I work with my sister to keep Gotham safe.""Who am I ... I'm Spider-Man."
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Kate Kane
Series: Peter Kane: Spider-Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762999
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Pilot

"My name is Peter Kane and trust me this isn't the story I want to tell. From what my sister told me we were in an accident and Batman tried to save us but it didn't work out."

**Flashback:**

Young Peter, Kate and Beth were in the car with their mother. 

"Let's take a picture guys." Young Kate said

Kate pulls Peter into the camera so they can take a picture. 

a bus crashes into them and the car hangs on the cliff. 

Kate rushes to her mother trying to wake her up. Peter was unconscious as well. 

"Wake up please Mom!" She yelled

Beth and Kate turn to see Batman. 

"Batman's here he's going to save us!" Kate yelled

Batman runs away. 

"Batman where are you going? Wait!" Kate yelled

Kate climbs out of the car with Peter. 

"Beth grab my hand." Kate said

Beth tries to crawl to her but then the car drops.

"Mom! Beth no!" Kate yelled 

**End of Flashback**

"Mr Kane!" The teacher yelled

Peter wakes up with a gasp as a teacher called his name. 

"Since you like to sleep so much Mr. Kane perhaps you can answer my question." He said "How do you calculate linear acceleration between points A and B?" 

"Mass cancels out, so it's just gravity times sine." Peter answered

"Correct, but do pay attention Mr. Kane." The teacher said 

"Yes sir." Peter said

'Who were those two people?' Peter thought

Later on Mary picks up Peter from school. 

"Hey Mar." Peter said 

"Hey Pete so how was school?" She asked 

"Same old, same old." Peter said 

"Flash still picking on you?" She asked 

"Yep." Peter said 

"There's a couple of things I have to do then we have to get ready for mom's ceremony." Mary said 

"Ceremony for what?" Peter asked 

"To shut off the bat signal." Mary answered "Did they not tell you?"

"They did I just forget sometimes." Peter said

**Gotham CIty:**

Everyone arrived at the ceremony to cut off Batman's signal. 

Peter sees his father checking Catherine. 

"Hey dad." Peter said 

"Hey kid so how was school?" He asked 

"Still the same." Peter answered

"Well you only have 2 more years of high school left then you can start training for The Crows." Commander said

"Can't wait." Peter said

Catherine gets up on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight is about reality. Batman gave up on us. It's been 3 years, Gotham. The Bat's not coming back. Mayor Akins, help us say good-bye to Gotham's outdated tradition. It's time to turn off the signal." 

"Together, I invite you to gaze out at the Bat-Signal one last time." Akins said

Suddenly a woman appears on the screen.

"Hello said Alice. "Shall we believe the Crows will protect us?" Heh heh heh. Well, I believe 6 impossible things before breakfast. Do you feel safe behind these security gates? Ha ha! Because one of you won't be going home tonight. The Crows are not the hero of this story, Gotham. Batman couldn't save you, and neither... will... they."

Alice lets the camera fall to a dead Crow officer.

"Get these people out of here now!" Kane yelled

Everyone starts to panic.

Peter tries to catch up with Mary but someone grabs him. 

"Mary!" Peter yelled 

One of Alice's gang member begin to drag Peter into the van. 

Jacob Kane sees it and tries to run after them.

"Peter!" Jacob yelled

"Let me go!" He yelled 

It was too late the door to the van slammed and took off just as Jacob Kane reached him.

On the rooftop Sophie sees a member of Alice's crew and goes after him. 

She begins to fight him but was soon overpowered. 

He throws Sophie off the roof and she lands on a sheet. They drag her over to the van she tries to fight them off but they knock her out.

**Artic**

A person walks in. 

"Call for you." He said "Girl who talks too much." 

Kate takes it.

"Hello?" She asked 

"Kate it's Mary." Mary said "Your step-sister."

"Mary our parents have been married for over a decade I know who you are." Kate said

"Sophie and Peter are missing they think someone took them. I just thought you should know." Mary said

**Crows Base**

Kate arrives at The Crow's Base.

"Come here, kiddo." Jacob said 

"I wish you'd called." Kate said

"We're gonna find them." he said

"Then let me help." Kate said "Dad, I'm ready to come home and work for you."

Dodgson walks to them.

"Sir, Mayor's on two. He's talking about canceling the movie in the park."

"Tell him I'll be right there."

"Do you know who took her?" 

"Ruthless, spineless maniacs who frankly don't stand a chance against a team of ex-Navy SEALs and Green Berets."

"Let me help the Crows find Sophie." 

"It's great to see you, but I gotta take this call."

**Alice's Hideout:**

Peter wakes up only he couldn't move. He looks around to see he's been tied to a chair. 

Peter starts to panic and tries to break free but couldn't. 

"No need to panic little one." Alice said

"Who are you?" He asked

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself my name is Alice." She said

"Why am I here?" 

"Because I need you for a big part of my plan." Alice said

"Enough of that. Do you remember the accident that occured between your mother and sister?" She asked as she leans in close to Peter.

"I don't know what accident you're referring to and Catherine is my mother." Peter said

"Oh dear." Alice said "They never told you did they?" 

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked

"See Catherine isn't your real mother." Alice said 

Peter looks at Alice his eyes widened. 

"Your real mother died in a car accident along with your sister." Alice said 

Peter suddenly breaks free and pushes Alice to a wall squeezing her throat. 

"I don't believe you." Peter said 

"Oh sadly this is the truth Peter you were just so little that it's possible you don't remember." Alice said

One of Alice's men hit Peter in the head with bat.

Alice lands on the floor and one of her men help her up.

"Didn't that there was so much strength in him." Alice said

Alice kneels down to Peter's fallen form.

"Sorry you had to find out this way little brother." Alice said

**With Alice and Kate:**

Kate wakes up only to find herself tied up. 

"Curiouser and curiouser." Alice said flipping her knife back and forth."Up up." 

They pull Kate up and now she's on her knees.

"I thought you'd been sent away but now you seem to be here." Alice said

Alice gets up from her chair she grips Kate's face. 

"How do you know me?" Kate asked as Alice moved her head looking at her. 

"Better now." Alice said

"Where's Peter and Sophie?" Kate asked

"Gone, and just in time because I am not used to being found. Clever girl." Alice said

"If you didn't want an audience, I'd be dead. So what do you want?" Kate asked

"I need you to send your father a message. He thinks he's Gotham's white knight, but he's a bully whose army bullies this city into obedience, and I want the world to know that he doesn't scare me. I want to take away his power." Alice explained

"Then take me and let Peter and Sophie go." Kate said

"Oh, dear. This is... Quite sad actually. You poor thing. You haven't figured it out yet. I took Sophie and Peter because they'll actually get his attention. Your father doesn't want you, Kate. He shipped you away, and you show up without the proper postage. I assumed you knew, but then again, you have been so busy trying to convince him to love you, you sweet, pathetic girl. Sophie is the daughter your father always wanted, not you... dear."

"Who the hell are you?" Kate asked

"Right. I'm Alice. How do you do?" Alice said

Alice hits Kate with a wooden plank knocking her out.

**Gotham CIty:**

Peter wakes up and found himself handcuffed and held by Alice's men. He sees Sophie standing on a wooden plank.

"Welcome back again Peter." Alice said

"Let us go." Peter said

"Can't do that I'm about to send your father a little message." Alice said

"If it hadn't been for one of your you would've been dead by now." Peter said

"I see Bruce has taught you well." Alice said

"How do you know about that?" Peter asked

"I have eyes and ears everywhere little one ." Alice said

"I know exactly who are you are..."Alice walks over to Peter and whispered in his ear. "Spider-Man." 

Dodgson walks up.

"Dodgson?" Peter asked

"I love it." Alice said

Peter's eyes widened as Alice kisses him.

"Traiter! Don't." Sophie yelled muffled 

Dodgson walks away.

"Kane." Commander said

Peter looks up hearing his father's voice.

"I haven't missed the show, have I?" Alice asked

"Now you tell me where you are, and then I'll dump you at Arkham myself." Jacob Kane said

"We're all mad here, Commander. I'm mad, you're mad. Sanity is so... pedestrian. I want to be memorable, the kind of girl who never leaves your thoughts, so I took it upon myself to fill a Crows' truck with forget-me-nots."

Jacob walks over to the Crows van and opens it up only to find a bomb hidden inside.

"How do you like the Queen?" said the cat.

"These are families, kids."

"Keep your mouth shut, and everyone will stay alive to see how this boring movie ends. Try anything, and pfeewww! Look up."

Jacob Kane looks up.

"You'd never forget about Sophie, would you, Commander, your favorite little birdie up in the sky, but, oh, dear, oh, my, can your little birdie fly, for if she moves an inch, she'll die. Pick one, Commander... Sophie or Gotham."

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob Kane asked

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Where's my son?" Jacob Kane asked 

"Your son is fine... for now." Alice said

"Let me speak with him." Jacob Kane said 

"You don't get to make demands here Commander. Now remember what I said." Alice said before hanging up.

Suddenly one of Alice's men was grabbed by a grappling hook.

Alice turns around and sees another one of her men grabbed.

A person in a batsuit dropped down.

"I thought you were dead." Alice said

Peter was surprised to see Batman again.

Kate walks out. 

"Simple math." Alice said 

Alice throws her knife at the barrel.

"Barrel weighs 500 pounds. Birdie weighs a quarter of that. Once barrel weighs less than birdie..."

Kate ran towards Alice to wall making Alice drop the detonator. 

Peter head butts one of the men holding him and uses his super strength to break free then kicks him in stomach. 

Alice picks up a board and smashes it down on Kate. 

He runs over to untie Sophie. They were about to run away when the board breaks and they both began to fall.

Kate jumps off and grabs them both. They landed safely on a bed.

Kate uses her grappling hook to find Alice.

Sophie walks Peter out as Jacob Kane came.

"Are you two okay?" Jacob asked 

"Yeah we're fine." Sophie answered

**Kane-Hamilton Home:**

Peter was in his room when Kate came in.

"Hey Peter." Kate said

"Kate I know you're the one who saved me." Peter said cutting the small talk

"What?" Kate asked surprised.

"I knew it was you, the fighting style, and the fact you came back the same night I was rescued I knew it had to be you." Peter explained

"Wow I knew you were smart kid." Kate said

"I want to help you." Peter said

"Peter no it's too dangerous." Kate said

"Kate I'm not a little kid anymore plus I've Bruce taught me how to fight when I was fourteen before he left." Peter said

"You'd have to stay on the sidelines." Kate said 

"Kate there's something else you need to know." Peter said 

Kate waited for Peter to speak. Peter hesitated and said "I'm Spider-Man." 

Kate laughs.

"I'm serious Kate." Peter said

To prove his point to Kate, Peter webbed the lamp and pulled it towards him.

Kate looks at her brother surprised. 

"When did you get these powers?" 

"I had them when I was fourteen I got bitten by a radioactive spider and I told Bruce. He trained me to become a hero like him but when he left so did I." Peter explained

Kate sits next to her brother. 

"I'm glad you told me but you do realise once you back in the game you will put yourself in danger." kate said 

"Yeah I know." Peter said


	2. The Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Naya Rivera

**_Somewhere in Gotham_ **

There were two wonderland gangs who just set a truck on fire and they ran away. As they were running Kate and Peter crashed into one. 

“Thought you were dead.” The rabbit said

Kate threw a batarang at one of the Wonderland members and it hit them in the back.

The wonderland member shoots a bullet at Peter and Kate but the bullet bounces off. 

“Cool.” Kate and Peter said together

Before the rabbit could run away Peter webs him up and Kate takes off his mask.

“Where’s Alice?” Peter asked

Before the rabbit could answer the Crow truck arrived. Peter and Kate left.

“What the hell is that?” One of the Crow members asked

**_Batcave_ **

Kate and Peter arrived at the Batcave.

“3 hours later, where the hell were you two?”

“Around.” Kate answered

“Bystanders, police, cameras, cell phones? Seriously, Kate. You can't be going out in Gotham every night pretending to be Batman. And Peter you’re still pretty new to being a hero you need to be more careful.” Luke said 

“We need to find her.” Kate said

“As much as I want to help. I have school.” Peter said and he left

Luke walks up to Kate.

“He still doesn’t know?” Luke asked

“No he doesn’t.” Kate answered

“It’s only a matter of time before Alice says something.” Luke said

“I know and I want to tell him but dad doesn’t want Peter to know.” Kate said

**_With Alice_ **

“Such a lovely home so nice of you to let us stay.” Alice said as she was pouring tea

There were two old couples who were tied up.

“Is the pleasure of making a daisy chain worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies?” Alice asked

The old woman was terrified of her.

“We're all thinking about it. You should give up, Alice. Simon's dead, Gus is in the wind, and we're all scampering about from hole to hole, trying to avoid getting snatched up by our tails…”

Alice leans toward the old man.

“But we're still poor, are we not? We're still vulnerable, are we not, and they are still rich and powerful and protected by the Crows.” Alice said as she sat down

“Bullies paid for by richer bullies all with the goal of sweeping us into the shadows to be forgotten. Ha ha ha! Ohh. Jacob Kane is not man enough to protect this city because he's a quitter, and when things get difficult, he gives up. I think it's time for Gotham to watch Commander Crow squirm.”

The gang members laugh and they walk away.

Dodgeson walks in.

“Tell me you’ve found my favorite knife?” Alice asked

“No luck.” Dodgeson said

“It is so much more fun unveiling my evil plan when I can flip it about for cadence.” Alice said

“And how do Kate and Peter Kane fit into that evil plan?” Dodgeson asked

“Now you are so cute when you're jealous.” Alice said as she got up and kissed him.

“I want to make sure we stay on point... uproot the city's confidence in the Crows, let chaos reign.” Dodgeson said

“It’s so boring when he says it.” Alice sighs

“You’re making this personal Alice.” Dodgeson said

“My father gave up on me, and I want to make him suffer the way that I did by stripping away everything that he cares about until he's all alone. Where is my damn knife?!” Alice yelled

**_Gotham High_ **

Peter was walking to class with his friends Ned.

“Hey did you hear that Batman and Spider-Man are back?” Ned asked

“I saw Batman was the one who saved me last night.” Peter said

“Ever since you were kidnapped by her you’ve been more guarded than usual.” Ned said

“I know! Dad’s gotta stop treating me like a little kid.” Peter said

“Sup losers.” MJ said as she walked up to them

“Hey MJ.” Peter said

“So what are we talking about?” MJ asked

“Batman and Spider-Man coming back.” Ned answered

“I don’t even think it’s Batman, maybe it’s a woman.” MJ said

“I don’t think it’s a woman. I think it’s the real deal.” Ned said

“I never got a good look at the bat but I know it wasn’t a guy.” Peter said

“It’s been four days since he reappeared do you think he’ll show again?” MJ asked

“I don’t know.” Peter said

  
**_Batcave_**

Kate was staring at a photo of her, Beth and Peter when they were younger.

“Got your text. Uh, yes, technically, Wayne is in possession of a thermal cycler and PCR mixers.” Luke said

“PCR?” Kate asked

“Polymerase Chain Reaction. It's used to separate and amplify DNA, which then needs to be analyzed against another sample for a match.” Luke said

“So if I couldn provide you with another sample?” Kate asked

“Sorry. I just keep the doors locked and the lights on.” Luke said

“For Bruce Wayne, who isn't here.” Kate reminded

“Currently but not ultimately, which is why we need to talk about his suit. Are you watching the news? The city is clamoring for a hero that isn't here, and I know you don't want to be the city's next great hope, but it's too late because they think you're him.” Luke said

“I need that suit to stop Alice. My cousin figured it out years ago. Be more terrifying than your enemy.” Kate said

Luke walks over to the weapons vault.

“Do you know what this is?” Luke asked pointing to a weapon

“A... Bat... weapon.” Kate guessed

“Laser saw. This thing will cut through anything.” Luke explained

  
“Cool.” Kate said

Luke points to another one.

“What about this one?” Luke asked

“Gas mask?” Kate guessed

“Rebreather to breathe underwater without a tank. See, these aren't toys. These are one-of-a-kind, dangerous tools which even I don't know how to use. I don't know how to use half the stuff in here because it's not meant for me. It's meant for Batman.” Luke explained 

“You know who you sound like?” Kate asked

“I'm sure you'll tell me.” Luke said

“ Lucius Fox.”

“ Trust me. I am a far cry from my father.” Luke said

“ Oh, I know. He was actually useful.” Kate insulted

“That's funny.” Luke said

**_Crows Base_ **

Sophie was looking at a picture of Batwoman on her computer.

“"Define the goal, define the objective, define the terms of victory." Kate quoted 

“Your dad made those for the office.” Sophie said

“Now imagine him teaching you how to play tee-ball.” Kate said 

“Is this you?” Sophie asked moving her computer towards Kate

“ What?” Kate asked

“This... this dude in the picture?” Kate asked

“The person in this picture dressed as Batman who saved me and Peter’s life the other night. Was that you?” Sophie asked again

“ Anyone who knows me knows I hate Batman.” Kate said 

“So does your dad, which would make putting on this suit an incredibly reckless move.” Sophie said

“Wasn't me. Besides, if I were gonna save you in a dramatic fashion, I would totally dress as Wonder Woman. Can we go somewhere private?” Kate said

Kate hands Sophie Alice’s knife.

“Alice tried to kill me and Peter. She put me on a plank 20 stories in the air and watched us drop.” Sophie reminded

“She’s sick.” Kate said

“She’s a monster, Kate. she’s not your twin and she’s not Peter’s sister.” Sophie said

“If I can get her DNA off the knife, I can compare it with my own and Peter’s.” Kate said

“But Peter doesn’t know about his biological mother and sister. How are you going to get his DNA?” Sophie asked

“I’ll think about it.” Kate said

“Look. I know why you want Beth to be alive, but aren't you getting your hopes up over nothing? “ Sophie asked 

“Maybe... but you know me and hope.” Kate said 

“Your dad would kill me. I can't.” Sophie said

“ You know, if... if I'd known you were getting married, I would have come back sooner. “ Kate said

“I didn't think weddings were your thing. Not to go. To stop it.” Kate said

Suddenly a gas can was rolled near them. They get up to see a truck coming towards them. Kate moved Sophie out of the way and she was on top of her.

The gang members of Alice get out of the truck.

“You got something of Alice’s.” One of them said

And they go attack. Kate drops the knife as she fights and one of them grabs it and they leave.

**_Crow’s Base_ **

“I'm sorry I dragged you into this.” Kate said

Are you, though?” Sophie asked

“ Not really.” Kate said

Commander Kane walks in.

“This is exactly what I was worried about. You put yourself directly in Alice's crosshairs, and you brought her right to our doorstep.” Commander Kane said

“How the hell did she even know I had her knife?” Kate asked

“ Are you hearing yourself? Talk some sense into her, please.” Commander Kane said 

“All due respect, sir, I don't see any harm in running a DNA test on Alice if we can catch her.” Sophie said

“My daughter died. I have the lab results that prove it. Alice... that thing... Is a cop killer who drove enough C4 into Robinson Park to level a square block.” Commander Kane said

“I am not saying Alice is a good person.” Kate said

“ All I'm saying it has been 15 years. We don't know what happened to her. What if somewhere deep down inside of her she is actually Beth?” Kate said

The GCPD just gave us the green light to put her down. I'm not wasting the shot.” Commander Kane said

**_Somewhere in Gotham_ **

Kate arrives at a playground where Alice was on the swing.

“Well look who finally figured it out.” Alice said as Kate walked over

“Are you mine and Peter’s sister?” Kate asked

“Mmm. Who in the world am I? Now that is the great puzzle, isn't it?” Alice asked

“Did you know I was gonna have your knife tested for DNA?” Kate asked

“ You had my knife? Ha ha! And here I've been going around using this charmless contraption.” Alice said pulling out a different knife

“You didn't have your guys jump me?” Kate asked

Jump you? Kate, we're sisters.” Alice said 

“ Prove it. Let me test your DNA before the Crows kill you.” Kate said

“ I already proved it. I'm here. I knew the password, "Waffles," our favorite spot. We used to come here after school on Fridays and gorge our faces in chocolate-covered garbage. How else would I know that... Unless... Oh, dear. Did the press mention that you and Beth used to come here as part of your silly, little tradition, and did I read an old article... online?” Alice said as she walked away

“ They found skull fragments. They declared you dead.” Kate said 

“Then why are you still here? If I were really your twin, wouldn't you feel something?” Alice asked as she put Kate’s hand on her chest

“How did you survive the crash?” Kate asked 

“Crash? The crash? Oh, yes, the crash. Hmm. Let's see. We hit the water with a dramatic splash, and when I opened my eyes, my mother's head was on the other side of the windshield. A surreal sight, a motherless head. Poor Gabi, or was it Abby? Nevertheless, it was cold. Have you ever had a tea party on the inside of a block of ice? It's much akin to that. Water rushed through every seam of the car up to my knees and then to my neck. Ha! I didn't know whether to hold my breath or to scream, but as I tilted my head like a little mouse, sucking in the increasingly shrinking bubble of air, one thought kept me calm. "Surely someone will come and save me." Alice explained

Kate’s Cell phone vibrating 

“Feel free to get that.” Alice said

Mary: “Where are you?”

Kate: “Running late.”

“Ahem. What's wrong? No interest in painting your nails, gossiping about boys?” Alice asked

“We have a lot to catch up on.” Kate said

“Heh. I'd rather not. I came here tonight to ask you one simple question. After I disappeared, when did you sleep through the night for the very first time?” Alice asked

“I haven't yet.” Kate answered

“Heh. Sure you have.” Alice said

“I never moved on.”

“Why is that?” Alice asked

“Because I never gave up hope that I would find you.” Kate said

“And why is that?” Alice asked

“Because I should have been with you.” Kate said

“But then our brother would’ve been all alone.” Alice said

“Speaking of Peter, what is it that you want with him?” Kate asked

“I just want to get to know our baby brother.” Alice said “He doesn’t remember the accident that occurred when he was a child.” 

“And how would Peter feel knowing that his sister is a psycho?” Kate asked

“Yet he would still be angry at you because daddy never told him about his dear mother or sister being dead.” Alice said

Alice uses a knife to cut her hand.

“Here’s my Dna, dear. Go prove it to Daddy.” Alice said

Suddenly a bunch of Crows showed up. Kate jumps in front of Alice. 

“Get out of the way Kate.” jacob ordered

“Tell your men to stand down.” Kate ordered

“Kate, she's in your head.” Jacob said

“Then arrest her and get her help.” Kate said

“She's got a knife.” A soldier said

“Drop it, or they will shoot you and call it self-defense.” kate said

“Not if you stay put.” Alice

“Get out of the way. Get out of the way.” Jacob ordered

“She's your daughter, and if you kill her, you won't just lose Beth. You'll lose me, too. And if Peter finds out that you killed his sister he’ll never forgive you.” Kate said

“Take her to Arkham.” Jacob ordered

The Crows grab Alice and put her in a truck.

Kate walks away 

“Kate. Kate, hang on.” Sophie said

“And here I thought you could keep a secret.” Kate said

Kate walks up to Alice.

“I didn't tell them you'd be here.” kate said

“"Tell us a story," said the march hare. "Yes, please do," pleaded Alice, and so the dormouse began "Once upon a time, there were 3 little sisters and 1 little brother."” Alice said

“What did you do?” Kate asked

“You don't remember why we'd each have to get our own waffle when we came here?” Alice asked

“Because you don't like to share.” Kate answered

“Exactly, and you are my sister, Kate! And Peter is my brother!” Alice yelled

“No.” Kate said

**_With Mary and Peter_ **

“Hey. So not to rush you, but I made 7:00 ressies, and it's 7:45, and I had to call in a favor for these, so, yeah, okay. Call me. Bye.” Mary said

Peter was sitting in a chair.

“Still hasn’t picked up?” Peter asked

“No.” Mary answered

Suddenly the generator powers down.

“Wonderful.” Mary said

Mary and Peter get up. Peter tries to flip the switch but nothing happens.

Peter’s spider sense were tingling and he was suddenly grabbed by Dodgeson.

“What are you doing? Let him go!” Mary said

“Alice doesn’t like competition.” Dodgeson said

Peter head butts Dodgeson and grabs Mary.

They begin to run but Dodgeson grabs Mary and tries to choke her.

Peter grabs something and stabs Dodgeson in the leg making him let go of Mary. 

“Psycho!” Mary yelled

Mary and Peter ran into a room and closed the door. Peter puts his hand over Mary’s mouth so she wouldn’t scream.

Dodgeson suddenly smashes the door. Kate showed up and knocked him out.

**_Somewhere in Gotham_ **

Kate was riding her motorcycle going after the van that crashed into the river.

“Maybe it was fate watching her drown in a river the way everyone assumed she had years ago, and maybe I was meant to stand by and watch it all happen all over again.After all, my dad was right. Alice was a monster. She was a liar, a manipulator, a killer, but despite all that...She was still our sister.” Kate said

Kate was trying to open the door when she saw Peter in his Spider-Man suit use a laser cutter to open the door. They grab Alice when gunshots are firing and they are separated. Peter and Kate landed on shore unconscious.

Kate wakes up but Peter is still unconscious so she grabs him and leaves.

**_With Mary next morning_ **

Mary hears someone and grabs her gun only to see it was Kate.

“I just came to apologize for missing dinner, but apparently, I missed... Something else.” Kate said

“Sorry. So. Okay. Look. I get the whole needing to know with Alice because she's your and Peter’s sister, and... duh... sisters... brothers… But her boyfriend tried to kill me and Peter last night because apparently she sees me as her replacement, which under normal circumstances could, you know, maybe be borderline flattering except here it's just ironic considering the most sisterly thing that you've ever done is pretty much act like we don't exist.” Mary explained

“Mary, it's not like that.” Kate said

“Don't worry. You know, he took off and got scared before doing any permanent damage, and, no, I didn't tell your dad.” Mary said “The last thing Peter and I need is our own personal security detail. 

“Mary, I am so sorry.” Kate said

“ Is Alice worth it? Because if she is, could you just tell her that I'm not a threat, please?” Mary said

**_With Kate_ **

“Luke was right, Bruce. Gotham needed something to believe in. They wanted hope just as I started to lose mine. I spent half my life looking for my sister, and today, I found someone else, someone I didn't know or recognize. For the first time in 15 years, I felt something other than hope. I felt doubt.”

Kate walks up to Dodgeson.

“You're gonna tell me everything you know about Alice.” Kate said

“Thought you were Batman.” Dodgeson said

“You wish.” Kate said

Kate punches Dodgeson.

**_With Alice_ **

Alice was writing a note to Kate.

“It may have taken you years, sweet, darling Kate, but you found me eventually... Even if I'm not the girl you expected me to be. I had my secrets just as you and Peter have yours, but do be careful, my dear sister and brother. Putting on that suit and all the darkness that comes with it... Makes you just as crazy as me.” Alice said

**_With Peter_ **

Peter was at his locker when he found a note by Alice saying she knows his secret.

**_With Kate_ **

Kate was on her bike when she found a note by Alice with a bat inside.

**_Somewhere in Gotham_ **

**_"Alice is saying that Catherine Hamilton isn’t my mother and that my real mom and sister are dead. I don’t want to believe her, but how does it explain the dream that I had?”_ **

Peter was sitting on a rooftop in his Spider-Man suit.

**_Flashback_ **

Peter, Beth and Kate were sitting at the park eating ice cream while on the swings. They were laughing as Beth told a joke.

**_“Could Alice be right? Is Catherine not my mother? I keep having these flashbacks and I don’t know why.”_ **

Peter puts on his mask and jumps off the roof.

**_“So if I want answers i’m going to have to find out for myself.”_ **


End file.
